


Forged of Fire and Steel

by Andruid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andruid/pseuds/Andruid
Summary: Countless tales have been told of how it begun. What hasn't changed is what keeps them together.





	Forged of Fire and Steel

Harry's love is radiant,  
a flame that casts out the gloom that lurks in the corners of Draco's eyes,   
the passionate heat chasing away the damp that lingers just out of sight,   
leaving doubt with nowhere to hide.   
The constant, relentless beat of his heart drums out the same refrain,  
"I love you, I love you, I love you,"  
until Draco's fears surrender, once again, to the promise of forever,  
of being safe and warm and wanted in this man's arms. 

Draco is all elbows and angles,  
cunning mid-air turns that would knock a lesser flier off his broom.   
His lively, intelligent eyes are quick to observe, and quick to reflect his changing moods.   
Before his gaze, Harry feels naked, as if he's being seen for who he really is,   
as if he's free to be understood.   
Draco's love, once won, is fiercely tenacious -   
he wields it like a sword,  
ready to defend and guard over those that are his.   
Harry basks under its protection,   
safe and certain of its presence,  
in its promise that he would never have to be alone again.


End file.
